Invited (Yandere! Akashi Seijuuro X OC)
by Star-S2002
Summary: Ayame and her parents were invited to a dinner with the Akashi family. What happens when everything takes a sinister turn?


Ayame was panting as she ran through the hall. Beads of sweat trailed down her temple as she turned another corner. 'Where's the exit?! It should just be around here!' Ayame screams in her head. It was supposed to just be a normal dinner in his house. Just one dinner with that yandere demon, Akashi Seijuuro. He always had an eye on her but she didn't seem know he would go to this extent. Tears pricked her eyes when Ayame thought of her parents.

*A few hours ago*

Ayame bit her bottom lip as her father tells her and her mom they were going to have dinner at the house of Akashi Seijuuro. Ayame gulps and forces a smile on her face as her father turns to Ayame with a bright smile on his face.

Ayame's POV

"Do I really have to go with you, dad?" I ask as my gut twists uncomfortably. I have always felt that feeling when something was wrong and this was wrong, very wrong. Why would the Akashi's invite my family for dinner?! My family wasn't that special. My family was just a plain one. I mean, seriously. JUST PLAIN.

"Yes, Ayame. Mr. Akashi's son, Akashi Seijuuro, invited us because he wants to know you more as we were told." My heart dropped when I heard those words escape dad's mouth. "Why didn't you tell me and your mother that you were friends with Akashi Seijuuro? You always talk about your friends." My mouth went dry and I managed to laugh.

"R-Really? I-I j-just didn't want you to know, I guess. I'm going upstairs to change." 'Why would Akashi lie? I'm nothing special. I have average grades. I have an average look. And I act like a guy for goodness' sake!' I screamed in my thoughts and slammed my bedroom door shut. I chose to wear something like a Jeff the Killer look. I sighed and took one last look at the mirror. 'Should I put something like mud on my face so my parents will change their mind?' I thought then sweatdropped,' that ain't happening. Mom would literally change my look...' I shook my head and head downstairs. I raised an eyebrow seeing how formal mom and dad were wearing. Oh yeah, eating at Akashi's place. Forgot.

"Ayame, please change into something nice for once." Mom sighs at me and I groan.

"But, mom-!" "No buts. Now change into something nice so you can catch the eye of that friend of yours." I glared at mom before heading back into my room. I rummaged through the closet, only to find one dress. That one disgusting dress mom bought for Angela's younger sibling's birthday. It wasn't really that bad, but it was really bad for someone like. It was a plain red dress that reached below the knees and it had a white belt with a red rose at the left end. I groan again as I put it on. I then tied my hair into a high ponytail and wore my favorite GPS watch that my rich, dead grandfather bought for me on my 15th birthday. After wearing a pair of white flats, I head downstairs ignoring my parent's eyes on me with a tint of blush spreading on my face.

"Lets go already! Stop staring at me!" I mutter as I head out and went into dad's car, sitting in the backseat.

"You look beautiful, Ayame." Dad smiles at me as he got into the driver's seat. "I'm happy to have a tomboyish daughter as you. It would be so fun teasing you right now."

"DAD!" I fumed and sunk into my seat. Mom chuckles as she sat at the front seat. "My daughter is all grown up now." I smile at both my parents and dad starts driving to Akashi's house.

After 30 minutes, we arrive at his house and I gawked at how big his house was. 'Its even bigger than Rakuzan!' I thought in shock and got out of the car to admire the house.

"You must be the Kishimotto's. Please come inside. Master has been waiting for you." Dad nods towards the butler? who greeted him and followed him inside with me trailing behind mom. As we walk down the hallway, I looked at my feet still puzzling about the fact of why Akashi Seijuuro said that I was his friend, and now about the fact that my family was out of place here. I shook my head and looked up upon seeing that everyone stopped walking.

"Good evening, young master." My eyes widen when Akashi nods towards the butler? and turns to my parents and I. He smiles and bows towards mom and dad as a sign of respect.

"Its a pleasure to have you here, Mr. and Mrs. Kishimotto." He says then walks towards me and holds up my left hand, kissing it softly. "Its also a pleasure to have you here, Ayame~" I gulped nervously and strained a smile as I pull away my hand from him.

"U-Uhm, yeah. Its a pleasure to be here, Akashi." 'WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS MY HAND?!' I thought rubbing off the feeling of his lips on my left hand.

"A man has to kiss such a delicate hand of a lady like you, Ayame." I blushed deep red my eyes widening even more at his statement. 'Wait,whaaa?!' Akashi smirks and turns away from me walking away.

"Please follow me. My father is waiting for you at the dining room. It is such an honor to have you here." Mom seemed to be really happy that Akashi was a gentleman, but she REALLY doesnt understand my situation ATt ALL. I sigh and followed Akashi with mom and dad to the so-called dining room and when we arrived, it was the same size as the living room at my house. 'Dudeeee...how freaking rich are they?!' I thought as I looked around the dining room, oblivious of the fact that Akashi was eyeing me.

Third Person's POV

Akashi smirks amused at the fact that Ayame had worn a dress since she always go to Rakuzan in a boy's uniform. It was truly perfect on her. The color red. Akashi's smirk widens at the thought. 'She will soon be mine~'

After looking around, Ayame notices that her parents had already taken a seat at the table and decided to sit beside them, but then.. "Lady Ayame, your sit is over here." One of the butlers? say gesturing Ayame to a sit beside Akashi. She was about to say 'no' when Akashi glares at her darkly. Ayame got scared for a moment, but shook her head.

"Its okay, I'll sit beside my pare-" "Thank you for accepting the offer, Ayame." Ayame was harshly and forcefully pulled down to the sit beside Akashi and she was about to protest when she felt pain searing through her arm. She looks down to see Akashi's hand tightly holding onto her arm, his fingernails cutting through her palish, white skin. Ayame opened her mouth to say something, but closed it shut when he tightened it more.

"Awww~! Ayame is finally growing up~!" Ayame's mother gushed and he father choked on the water he was drinking. Ayame looked at her father for help, but her mother elbowed him which caused him to look at Ayame in apology. Akashi seems to not let go of Ayame's arm till the dinner had started and she rubs your arm trying to soothe the pain. 'I'm telling mom and dad that this guy is a complete pys-!' "Ayame, you shouldn't call me a psycho. That's rude." Ayame snapped out of her thoughts when Akashi spoke. 'H-How did he...?' Ayame decided to stop thinking and looked at her food, having already lost her appetite when she first step in this place. Ayame sighs and takes a spoon of the rather delicious looking soup. 'I guess I'll eat just one spoon...I don't want to be rude to Akashi's father...' She ate the soup from the spoon, but then suddenly.. she felt oddly dizzy.

"Wh-What is in this s-soup, Kuro?!" Akashi's father asked before passing out with his head on the soup. The same then goes to Ayame's parents, but Ayame's vision only blurred.

Ayame's POV

"Akashi-sama, where should I dispose of these?" I shook my head as I stared at Kuro who looked at Akashi emotionless.

"Wh-What is he talking about, Akashi?" I stood up trying to distance myself from Akashi and shake away the blurry vision. I hear Akashi sigh and also stands up from his seat.

"I'm only disposing of trash, Ayame. To make sure you will be mine." I finally regained my vision after what Akashi spokr and made a dash for it. I didn't need to reply to his selfish words because I already knew what he was like. An insane person like him, who anyone or everyone should always watched out for. Even at Rakuzan...

 _*Flashback*_

 _I stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked towards the gymnasium to talk to Chihiro Mayuzumi. He was a 5th degree cousin and we were sorta close. I shrug and opened the gymnasium door to only see Akashi. He had a very odd presence around him and you finally noticed that the three biggest bullies were there with a huge grin on their faces. I decided to watch to see how terrifying Akashi really was._

 _"Hahaha! So this is the Akashi those shrimps are all afraid about?!" One of them laughed and brought out a metal bat. My eyes widen and turned to call for the teachers, but then a loud clang rang in my ears. I turned back to the door horrified thinking that Akashi was all beaten up, but it was the exact opposite._

 _"Don't look down on me, peasants." I felt a chill ran down my spine when I saw the three bullies on their knees. "That's right. You'll all bow down to me. Be glad that I only gave you a small punishment." All of them whimpered and I finally saw that they were badly beaten up. "Now leave." I ran away at that exact moment Akashi said those words. A lot of words could describe what he was. I bumped into Chihiro along the way and decided to not tell anyone about it._

 _*End of Flashback*_

I snapped away from my reminiscing and ran through the hallway, looking for the exit.

*Present*

And now here I was, hiding in a closet. Pretty stupid right? But it was actually great because there was a hidden compartment in it, but the worst thing was Akashi was in the room where the closet was...

"Ayame~ Come out now and your punishment will not be severe~" I rolled my eyes and glared at the entrance of the compartment. 'Like hell I'm going out! You're going to frea-' "I'm not going to kill you, Ayame~ I'm going to keep you. So no one can see you, but me." I froze and my heart raced fearfully. I decided to stop thinking, not wanting him to find me. I stayed silent and waited...and waited...and waited... then I finally heard him leave the room, but I waited for a little more. I was not stupid enough to fall for that kind of trick.

"Miss Ayame, if you won't come out, Akashi-sama will kill everyone you love dear." Kuro says bluntly from outside the closet and I froze. 'A-Akashi's go-going to...!' Light showered my hiding place and I found myself staring at Akashi's bloodied figure. He grins and I scream as he shows me my parent's headless bodies. "Found you~" Akashi grabs my shaking body and rubs my back to stop my sobs and cries.

"MOM! DAD!" I continue to scream and Akashi smirks.

"If you had listened to me, this wouldn't have happened... I was supposed to leave your parents alive, but you..." I sobbed on Akashi's shoulder, shutting my eyes close. Akashi sighs and carries me out of the room to his room.

"N-No...pl-please..." I struggled effortlessly in his grip, trying to escape from this madman. This was the first time I had finally weakened in front of a guy. To be like a girl.

Akashi smiles as he places me softly on the bed. "Ssshh...don't cry..." He whispers as he places a soft kiss on my lips. I froze and try to push him away, but he deepens the kiss. When I didn't kiss back, Akashi growls and bites my lip hard enough to draw blood. He licks his lips and groans.

"Your blood is delicious, Ayame..." Akashi slowly grins at me in a terrifying way and I cower under him.

"And its all mine~"

lwlwlwlwlwlwl

Sorry to have changed this into an OC story, but someone told me that it was sorta in the rules that XReader stories aren't allowed... And I really read the guidelines, but since I was eight at that time I read, I only understood some of them... Sorry again! I hope you enjoy it in Ayame's perspective!

/Blue-and-Green-Flames-Are-MINE/


End file.
